Drooling is a prevalent symptom among brain-injured patients. It requires attentive and time-consuming care in order to prevent chafing and odor, and in addition, the symptom often distresses those who care for the patients. Current outpatient treatment is either painful and drastic (e.g., surgical therapies), or costly and time consuming (e.g., learning therapies). In either case, a paucity of controlled research exists to support the available surgical and behavioral interventions. Likewise, the efficacy of pharmacotherapy for drooling is either ineffective or of undocumented effectiveness. The present study, therefore, investigates the efficacy of an apparently useful and relatively nontoxic drug, benztropine mesylate (Cogentin), for the control of drooling in cerebral palsied children and adolescents. Following a pretreatment baseline period, subjects are randomly assigned into one of two orders of drug treatment, using a double-blind placebo-controlled crossover design. Global ratings and time-sampling of drooling are obtained at frequent intervals to determine drug efficacy, while ratings of other relevant symptoms (e.g., motor function and behavior change) allow assessment of possible drug-induced side effects. If this study supports our pilot findings that benztropine effectively reduces drooling with minimum toxicity, we will have demonstrated the availability of a beneficial and cost-effective pharmacotherapy for drooling. With this socially noxious symptom under control, many patients will be better able to obtain employment and interact socially in a way which maximizes their cognitive abilities.